


In development

by lizzie1051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, chubby Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie1051/pseuds/lizzie1051
Summary: ‘What’s going on Doctor? Why is Louis acting like this.’‘Well. Louis has clearly gone into little headspace.’Liam’s mouth dropped open.The band adapts after a surprising revelation about Louis.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis had been usually clingy. There was no getting away from it. He had always liked having a bit of a cuddle with the boys but increasingly over the past few months, he had never seemed to want to leave their sides.Whenever he was about to be left alone in a room, he followed the last person out. He was constantly approaching the boys for hugs. Truthfully the boys absolutely loved it but reluctantly Liam gathered Harry, Niall and Zayn for a talk.

‘We can’t keep smothering Louis. The blood test he had when he was younger indicated he is going to be a caregiver. He won’t have the skills to look after a little if he stays so dependent on us.’

Niall groaned.

‘But I love having a cuddle with Lou.’

As much as they other boys felt the same as Niall, they had to admit Liam was right. They had come up with a plan to try and increase Louis’ independence. That was two week ago and the plan was in full action. When Louis approached them for a hug Zayn had suggested they were too old to have hugs all the time. Louis had looked crestfallen and Zayn was tempted to stop the plan already, but knew it was for Louis’ own good. They generally increased the time Louis spent on his own by each feigning plans and leaving him to have meals by himself.  
So far it did seem to be working. All the boys felt guilty about how down Louis looked but he was spending more time by himself and no longer as clingy. 

It started to go downhill the morning they had press interviews. It was hours of interviewers asking the same questions while they sat in a boiling hot room. Until one question:

‘Who would you say in the clingiest in the group?’

They all pointed to Louis who was trying to smile.

‘Far too clingy really, considering he is likely to become a care giver.’ 

Louis looked down at Liam’s words. 

After the interview they had a soundcheck for the concert. The car journey consisted of an awkward silence. They began the checks, but became increasingly frustrated after technical error after technical error occurred. Finally their performance was interrupted by a massive bang emitted by the speakers. Louis instinctively lurched towards Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

Frustrated, Harry snapped. 

‘For God’s sake you can’t keep doing this Lou. You need to grow up.’

Louis’ face dropped and he ran off to the car. 

Zayn shoved Harry against the wall.

‘What the hell was that Harry?’

Harry’s voice broke.

‘Fuck. I know I shouldn’t have done that. I just snapped.’  
‘We need to find Louis’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discovery...

After the fight Louis ran to his hotel room and curled up under the duvet, which is something he had only recently been doing. He had only been doing a lot of stupid stuff recently. Like forgetting his lyrics. Crying constantly when he was away from the boys. He didn’t understand why he felt like this. He also didn’t understand why the boys were rejecting him all of a sudden and it hurt. He let go and sobbed.

After an awkward car journey, the boys were now finally in front of Louis’ hotel room. Liam pounded at the door, but there was no answer. Niall ran to get a spare key from Paul. The sight they saw when they finally got into the room, broke their heart. Louis was curled up in the bed sobbing. When they got closer it was obvious he had wet himself. 

Liam approached the bed slowly.

‘Lou?’

Louis slowly raised his head to look at Liam.

‘Daddy?’

Everyone’s mouth dropped open in shock.

Finally Liam managed to get himself together to instruct Harry to call the Doctor. Louis must be sick. That’s why he was so confused and had wet himself. 

Dr Fraser was a kind older Doctor, who had treated the boys for a while. As soon as he walked into the room he knelt bedside Louis.

‘Hi Louis, what’s been going on?’

Louis looked at the Doctor curiously.

‘Louis’s sad.’

Since when had Louis referred to himself in the first person?

‘Oh no. Why is that?’

‘Louis’ Daddies shouted at him.’

Harry put his head in his hands.

‘I see. Let me have a word with your Daddies then.’

 

‘What’s going on Doctor? Why is Louis acting like this.’

‘Well. Louis has clearly gone into little headspace.’  
Liam’s mouth dropped open. 

‘But Louis can’t be a little. He had a blood test when he was younger that indicated he was a care giver.’

Dr Fraser just shrugged.

‘His blood results could have been mixed up with someone else’s or maybe his hormone levels are a bit unusual. He will need a full medical check when he is feeling better. Either way though, that boy in there is definitely a little. I would imagine he has been transitioning over the last few months but the stress tonight pushed him into headspace.’

The boys looked at each other in shock and guilt. They couldn’t believe they hadn’t seen this coming and badly they had treated the newly discovered little. 

‘What now?’

Harry needed to now how to best help Louis. 

‘I would say the priorities are getting good quality nappies and formula. He looks as if he has lost weight recently so formula with added nutrients. There is a little store down the road. Then just get him cosy and lots of cuddles.’

The guilt increased as they realised how skinny Louis was looking. They had failed to protect him so badly. 

Harry volunteered to go the the shop to get the bits the Doctor recommended. Knowing Harry would come back with half the shop though, they sent Zayn instead. 

Deciding they needed to get Louis sorted before any proper apologies happened, Liam crouched bodies where Louis was still lying in the bed.

‘Hey Lou, let’s get you cleaned up in a nice bath.’

‘Okay Daddy Li.’

As worried as Liam was, his heart swelled at the name. Louis being little was not even something he had let himself think about, but it was perfect. 

Louis held up his arms to be picked up so Liam obliged. Louis had always been short and seemed to have shrunk a little recently. Most littles shrink quite a bit during the transition, so it was likely Louis’ body would continue to change. Niall ran a warm bath and added some shower gel for bubbles. Harry frowned seeing Louis naked in the bath and having it confirmed he had lost weight. Louis had a flat tummy and you could see his ribs. That would be changing. They let him splash and play for a bit before giving him a through wash. Just as they were finishing off Zayn returned with the supplies.

After drying Louis with a fluffy towel, they moved him into the frog covered changing mat Zayn had bought. As soon as Harry got out a nappy though, Louis started to squirm.

‘Louis a big boy. No nappy.’ 

Harry sighed. It must be a big shock for Louis to wear a nappy for the first time. He ticked Louis’s tummy. 

‘It’s okay for big boys to wear a nappy Lou. Especially ones that have cool turtles on like this.’

Louis seemed happy with this and let Harry put the nappy on. As soon as he stood up and walked around he found the nappy pushed his legs out and he had to waddle, which he wasn’t used to. He held his arms up and Harry laughed and picked him up.

 

Niall kissed him on the forehead. ‘What do you want to eat Lou?’

‘Chicken nuggets.’

Niall ordered a double portion from room service, as they all wanted to feed Louis up as much as possible. After feeding Louis his nuggets, it was time for a talk. Zayn pulled Louis into his lap and the others knelt down in front of him, Harry directly in front.

‘Lou, we’re sorry for treating you badly. We we’re bad friends and caregivers. I should never have shouted at you.’

‘It’s okay Daddy.’

Harry sighed. He felt no relief from Louis accepting their apology, because he was too much in headspace to fully understand. 

‘Alright love, it’s time for bed now. You’ve had a long day.’

‘Story first?’

Louis looked up with adorable pleading eyes. 

‘Course, love.’

Harry carried him to the hotel bed. They didn’t even have any storybooks yet, so Niall made one up about a little boy, who could sing. At the same time Zayn fed Louis a bottle of formula with lots of nutrients, for underweight littles. He soon fell asleep, on top of Zayn. They tucked Louis in and looked at each other. Harry put his head in his hands. 

‘I can’t believe we missed it. Louis is so obviously a little. We’ve let him down.’

They all agreed and reflected in a silence for a moment, before Liam spoke.

‘All we can do is make it up to him now, by making sure we give him everything that he needs.’


End file.
